Vengance and Love Darker than Light
by Jetsu
Summary: Marik is Yami's assistant next too Seto,While Bakura and Malik plan to Assasinate the pharoah for world power will they suceed (setting in Ancient Egypt) There may be a tad bit OOCness. there will be a few OCs that show up in the process of the fic. R&R!


Hi this would be the first fic I've ever wrote so please no flames well this is my fic Darker then Darkness I hope you like it. By the way this fic takes place in the real world and in Ancient Egypt so I hope you like please review my fic well here it is oh just before I forget there is a Yaoi lemon and just an original lemon like boy x Girl pairings

Nia x Marik/Malik x Nai/Seto x Marik/Bakura x Malik and that's it for now so don't flame me I try my best to create a good fanfic and Just a reminder this fic requires: Roamnce, Love ,Lemon, Action so enjoy my fic ^_~

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO as you can see also I'm not one to judge about gender either wheather your gay or not it doesn't really matter to me. I just hope you enjoy my fic kay well thank you and please R&R well thanxs. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Darker Then Darkness*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Malik listen to me okay, I'm going to an important meeting with the pharaoh, and I want you to watch over Nia understood. Don't let any intruders into my bedroom. Marik said making himself very clear "Yes Master Marik" Malik said shaking his head up and down. Good as Marik walked to the door of his bedroom taking his leave as soon as Marik left Malik stood at the foot of Master Marik's bed as his wife Nia slept peaceful and sound.

She awoke to Malik's strange Aura and pulled the sheets close to her body. As she looked around the room for Marik but he was know where to be found. So with that Malik smiled Evilly and thought he would entertain himself with Master Marik's wife while he was out for the evening. 

Nia knew there was something wrong, as Marik would never send his Most trusted counselor/assistant in this case to watch her through out the chamber. So she just had to ask uh Sir? "um…sir" please call me Malik oh okay Nia said sitting up on the bed. Jeez he looks just like my husband she thought as she tried to shake it off. "Why are you here sir I mean uh Malik" She stuttered. To watch over you what else, yes, yes I know that but why she stammerd a bit confused all of a sudden. There is said, a "Assassin and Tomb-Robber" has been stealing from pharaoh's secret Chambers and Marik asked that I should watch over you to make sure nothing happens to you. Hmm… okay then she said as she layed back down on the bed. Malik watched as her delicate form stood before his eyes he never felt this way about a women before but she was different rumor has it that she can also hold onto the Millenium Rod as the master would hold onto it as it were her very own. 

Malik tried to ignore these feelings inside him but couldn't help but stare at her, he knew that there would be consequences but he was going all the way to get what he wanted. He would try to get his mind off of her but the only thing that he could think of was Nia. 

A cord snapped inside of Malik and he just couldn't take it anymore. He climbed onto the bed. Nia quickly felt the bed move slightly but before she could make any other quick movements Malik simple climbed on top of her and said listen to me Nia I want to make this quick and simple so I'd like it very much if you would simple corporate and don't resist, and with that he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. 

Nia didn't want any trouble so she didn't what malik said and didn't resist and let Malik have his way better than for her to walk away with out any bruises she thought. As Malik kissed upon her Nia wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth to allow Malik's tongue entry. Together they made love as their hands wandered forbidden places on their bodies. Malik then realsed his lips from her's and began taking off his clothes reveling his naked body.Nia's legs spread open beneath him, and released several low moans. After that he smirked evilly then lowerd his head to her ear and ask? "are you loud?" Nia only replied with "what?!?" w-what are you talking about? She said panting. Never mind I'll just have to find out for my self he said with a devious laugh.

He lowerd his hand to her moist womanhood and inserted a finger inside of her. Malik felt Nia's hips rise against his hand jerking from the touch. He continued to kiss and finger her until she released a soft cry and came onto his hand. Malik chuckled at Nia's flushed expression. 

"Well, Nia it looks like your really enjoying this?" Nia didn't reply just simple nodded "then I'm sure you'll love this then," he snickerd As he lowerd his head between her thighs.

He then flicked his tongue against her warm flesh. Nia's hips bucked into his face as she cried out in sheer pleasure. Her hands fisted a hand full of the bed sheets, while malik continued eating her out.

"Malik please!" she pleaded but Malik payed no attention to her weak plea's, Maliks tongue continued suckling from her sensitive bud. He felt his erection growing and reached in between his legs and stroked his length. Malik's evil twisted assault on Nia continued till she cried his name and came on his lips. Malik then devoured every drop of Nai's bitter sweet nectar.

Malik knew lord marik was with the pharaoh and wouldn't be back till midnight so he decided to have some fun with his wife, while he was out, as he released his grip on his shaft and positioned himself above Nia. And without any words, He slowly entered her tight womanhood. Malik felt Nia cling to him, while her legs wrapped around his waist.

Malik grunted as he worked himself in and out of Master Mariks wife. He then placed one of her legs over his hip,and rotated his pelvis into hers. Nia met some of his thrust with some of her own. Not really caring if anyone heard them Malik screwed Nia until…

"what the hell is going on here," marik said yelling from the doorway.

"Marik…"

" Master" Nia and Malik both said in unison as marik stood there giving death glares to Malik. "Get out!" Marik told Malik in a deadily yet calm tone a voice. Malik quickly gatherd up his clothing and quickly exited the door leading to Mariks bedroom. Turning around to face Nia .

"well I'm waiting answer the question, Nia!" Nia sat up on the bed,and coverd her self with the bed sheets, and stuttered. M-Master Marik "I…Can…Ex…plain…You see…"

"Don't!" Marik said walking twords the bed as he tore the bed sheets from her naked body. "Your gonna finish what you started, with Malik "right now?" "Wha…What?"


End file.
